Falling
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: A very short, fluffy oneshot, KBOW. Its funny how hurtling towards the ground makes you realize things...


**AN- here we go, another KBOW! yay! okay, the normal text is Katie's thoughts, the Italics are narration (aka real life. or whatever.) i know, i know, its backwards. but its still cute! YAY! have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer- I am not the Lovely Lady Rowling. sorry, i ran out of evil, bitter disclaimers regarding deaths i would not have committed. oops, guess i got one left! **

Here we go again, throbbing pain in my shoulder and back, freefalling. A bludger slammed into my shoulder, causing my back to twist a little, and slide off my broom.

Unfortunately for me, I was up on my broom much, much higher than normal. And, as my right leg slipped over the broom, time slowed, and here we are now. If I really want to, I can feel the air rushing past my body, but I would rather focus on the feel of the throb of my shoulder, the sting of my back, and my hair fluttering madly in its pony.

I blink slowly. Well, everything is slow. With slight wonder, I sleepily register the intensely worried face zooming closer to mine.

Huh. Its Oliver Wood. Merlin, it's a wonder he doesn't slide off his broom, he is pretty much flying in a straight stoop. Is he trying to catch me? I certainly hope he does.

Gracious, but he looks terrified. I don't really like that…its not quite what I want to see on his face. I mean, I suppose…oh, is he terrified about me falling? Well, then, I suppose I am grateful he is terrified…but, really, I wish I would stop falling, then he wouldn't look so scared.

Okay, I think I am about twenty five feet off the ground. I ponder Oliver's face; it looks like the fear is being punctuated with concentration. He is going to the right it so seems, I guess he plans to scoop me up. Well, alright. I think, if I curl up a little, it will help more. I mean, trying to catch someone who is spread eagled on a broom handle can't be easy.

Oliver is very nice…I mean, not just because he might just be saving me from paralysis, or death, actually, but now that I think on it, he is. He is a dear friend, and dead attractive.

Not that that is what makes him my friend! He's sweet, and crazy, which definitely makes us a dead ringer as friends. And helpful…he's really just amazing, actually. Huh…weird things to consider when hurtling towards the ground. But, as I say, here we are…

Oh, shoot. I was doing so well. I gathered momentum and my body wrenched out a scream…I feel bad, Oliver turned as white as Nearly-Headless Nick. There he goes, over to the right.

He is accelerating past me now…wow, despite the 'breeze', I am actually feeling quite warm…I think I will feel better when I am safe however. Huh, this tumble seemed to have taken ten minutes, I think I must have been falling only for a few second-

AH! Okay…I'm safe now! Is Oliver flying us to the ground…? I really hope he is…I think I may be sick…

Okay, on the ground. Can I talk? Oliver looks really scared…oh, there goes my mouth again, talking without me…

"_OLIVER!!!" _

Way to go, mouth. Waaaaay to go.

"_Katie, are you okay?" Katie clung to Oliver's arms._

"_You caught me, oh MERLIN thank you!"_

What…you weren't that scared a second ago…

"_Katie, are you okay, you are as white as a sheet!"_

"_I'm fine, I'm fine."_

"_Positive?"_

Aw, sweet boy, he's so worried. Okay, sit up, yes, there you go. And put that lock of hair behind your ear, for pities' sakes!

"_Yeah, thanks, Ol, thanks…I'm fine." Katie sat up, Oliver relinquished his support on her back, hand still on her forearm. _

"_Your shoulder okay?"_

"_I'll be fine. Its nothing worse than anything else I've gotten."_

Okay, what did I say about your hair? Behind your ear, miss. Whoa…slow down, getting a bit dizzy in here…okay, there you go.

"_Um, actually, Oliver, I realized something as I fell…"_

"_Did you? So your head hurts, not your shoulder?" Oliver tried to make a joke, still regaining his color. _

Stupid mouth, running off without letting me catch up.

"_Shush, you! Yeah…um, I realized that…I wasn't just falling physically…I was falling…mentally, I guess, too."_

_Oliver looked at her, concerned. "What?"_

_Katie looked into Oliver's eyes as though confused he was there. "I was falling…for you."_

What!? When did you realize THAT one!? OH MY GODRIC YOU JUST TOLD HIM YOU LOVED HIM! WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

_Oliver looked at Katie, whose face had turned panicked. After a moment, he tugged Katie into his arms. "Katie," he said gruffly into her shoulder. "This has better be for real and not the result of a head injury."_

_Katie began to giggle. Oliver let her go to peer into her face. She just kept giggling, finally falling back onto the ground to laugh it out. _

"_Damn." Oliver muttered quietly._

"_NO…no! My…my head's FINE!" _

"_Thank Godric!"Oliver said emphatically and scooped her up again, crushing her to his chest._

_When Katie finally pulled away a little, she peered into his face. "Your color is almost all the way back, good."_

"_What?" Oliver said, looking into her eyes as if he had never seen something like her before, in a good way. A VERY good way. _

"_You were so pale," Katie said, "I was almost more afraid for you than I was for me!"_

"_I was not pale!" Oliver said, grinning at her and gripping her arms, moving her from side to side as a gentle example to the shake he would have given her if not for the fall._

_Katie laughed. "Yes you were. The Grey Lady would have been jealous of your complexion."_

"_I deny any such accusation." Oliver said with a stubborn grin and leaning close to her face, making her smile._

_Katie giggled softly. There was a pause. Then she hesitantly spoke. "H-hey, Oliver?"_

"_Yeah, Katie?" _

"_What would you say…how, exactly…should I read into your response?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I just sort of told you that I liked you…and then…you said…"_

"_Ah. Well, Katie…can you lip-read?"_

"_I don't follow…"_

"_You asked how you should read into my response."_

"_Oh."_

"_Can you lip-read?"_

"_Well, I don't know, I don't have to do it that often."_

"_I think we can change that."_

_Katie inhaled sharply as Oliver leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. _

_Oliver…tasted amazing._

Good heavens! He doesn't have a taste…I mean…he…he's warm…soft…sweet…OH MAGICAL MERLIN I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS AGES AGO!

_As much as Katie was tempted to fully snog the fog out of her captain, if she didn't stop she couldn't start again. Gently tugging away, she raised her eyebrows and said "Well, I would say I can read lips fairly well."_

_Oliver laughed. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_Or, would you rather go back to the castle and snog for a good few hours?"_

_Katie threw back her head and laughed. "I should take falls more often!"_

**AN- okay, just a cute, quick oneshot, fluffy, all that good stuff. Review, please! pretty please! if you do may you find a perfectly lovely Scottish bloke (or lass, depending!) for your very own! **


End file.
